


Closer

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: Another short one-shot about Soldier's issues.





	Closer

Being near Tavish has gone from being difficult to downright impossible. If he’s in the same room, Jane is painfully aware of him to the point of distraction.

It’s not just the body that keeps him awake at night, or the smell - that unique scent of sweat, whiskey and a hint of chemicals that sinks all the way to his groin - or even the voice. It’s his laugh. The way he’s so easygoing outside of battle. The hint of intelligence in his eye, and the generosity, and how he’s just naturally friendly. Jane’s met plenty of n… no, he won’t use that word, not for Tavish. The Scot is different. No one else like him.

It was so easy to desire him. Impossible not to, now. Being close to him means falling into the same twisted daydream; the one where he debases himself and begs for more and doesn’t care that it’s wrong, where they lie together in all the ways that’ll send them both straight to hell. No one should have that kind of control over him, and yet…

All Tavish would have to do is ask. Say ‘I want you’ and mean it. Touch him in a way that means more than a friendly pat on the shoulder. He’d be lost in a heartbeat, and he’d enjoy it. 

He’s never been more afraid of himself until now.


End file.
